Mission: Love
by Ailarii
Summary: I squeezed his shoulder harder, "If I hadn't come, then I would have felt even worse when you left! I wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to tell you that I love you, baka!" I knew what I had said and I didn't care. ItaOC Oneshot.


Me: Ok well while at my aunt's me and Alex started talking and eventually this idea for a oneshot popped up in my head... Ok so I said it and Alex was all like, "That would be a good oneshot!" She helped with the idea too though ^_^ (She's watching, she's making me say... Jk? But she did help xP) Yeah I would be watching Death Note, but my Aunt wants to listen to music and the damn computer isn't loud enough -.-...

Would you like to say anything Alex?

Alex: Yay pot brownies!

Me: ...Shhh! Don't tell them of the next chapter! Which I only have two more events to type up for that! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! So here's this! Sorry if it's too short... It was just an idea and I didn't put much thought into a big thing xD

* * *

"Ayumi, could you take the mission report to the Hokage for me?" Kenji handed me the report file.

I snatched it away from him and glared mockingly, "You lazy-ass."

He ran away and waved, "Yup, but you still love me anyways!"

I shook my head at him while I ran to the Hokage's office. Kenji was deffinately the laziest ninja in the whole village, and yet one of my best friends. How did that happen? I don't know.

Finally I got to the Hokage's office and was waved by to take the report to the Hokage. You get perks when you're a Jonin at only age 15! As I neared the Hokage's door I could hear him and some other talking inside in serious tones. I recognized the voice of Itachi Uchiha, my other bestest best friend. Though, for a while now, I've been liking him more than just the normal best friend love type love... I even talked to Kenji about it all. He'd concluded that it's either a stomach bug, or I'm starting to really like like Itachi after our five year friendship.

We'd met in the Acadamy. We were the top students, so a lot of the other students didn't really like us or talk to us, which forced us to befriend each other. Turns out, we both had a lot in common, and we've been friends ever since then. I was there when he was made an ANBU captain and he was at my Jonin graduation.

"What is the meaning of this, Danzo? Just what are you asking of me?" Itachi's voice broke though my thoughts. I don' think I'd ever heard him this upset unless he was complaining about some problem or other about his father.

"I do believe I'm being very clear, Itachi-san. The Uchias are becoming a menace to Konoha. They must be eliminated immediately." Danzo's voice said sternly, like chiding a small child. "And who better to eliminate the Uchihas than another Uchiha?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The elders were asking Itachi to kill his own family. His father, mother, and brother. He would never do it, I knew it. Itachi loved his brother Sasuke more than anything or anyone in this world, that much I knew. _What will Itachi say?_ My mind couldn't help but ask.

"How dare you ask me to do something like this?" Itachi's voice raised up. "How dare you ask anyone to kill their own family?"

"It's a very simple matter, Itachi-san." Danzo said again.

"Please, Itachi," the Hokage's voice interjected, "We don't want to have to resort to other drastic measures."

"What other measures are there?" Itachi asked almost, worridly?

"If you don't, we'll always send in a group of ANBU to kill them instead. It'll be messier, but it'll still get the job done." I could almost hear the smirk in Danzo's voice. I never did like that man. He creeped me out majorly.

"You wouldn't." Itachi said quietly. I knew that he wasn't thinking of his whole clan. Itachi was thinking of only Sasuke. He would never want his brother murdered, especially not by people controlled by Danzo.

"If you do the deed yourself, you could make sure they feel no pain." I could hear the smirk in Danzo's voice. That sick bastard.

"You are a heartless bastard that deserves to rot," Itachi hissed at him.

"Itachi, there is no reason for that. Please, you must understand. The Uchihas are becoming too powerful." Sarutobi tried soothing him.

"So, you just want to eliminate them for something that may never happen?" Itachi said in a calmly scary voice.

"We have our sources that say it's highly likely." The Hokage paused. "We are sorry. It's your mission. You must carry it out. I'm sorry." There was finality in his voice. It was clear, either Itachi does it, or the Hokage sends ANBU. Even if Itachi did warn his clan, there would still be much death of the Uchihas, as well as the ANBU who were only following orders, much like Itachi is doing now.

"I thought you were better than this, Sarutobi." Itachi said before storming out of the office. I didn't have time to hide when he turned and saw me in the middle of the hallway. "Ayumi." He stared wide-eyed at me.

I looked up at him sadly, "Itachi..." He ran past me before I could say anything more.

"It would be best if you didn't tell anyone of you just heard, little girl." Danzo's voice came from behind me as I watched Itachi run down the hall.

"Danzo, leave her be." Sarutobi appeared as I turned around. "She is not a threat."

"Tch." Danzo walked away.

Sarutobi's eyes were clouded with some emotion I couldn't pin point. "You heard it all, didn't you?"

My teeth gritted together, "Yes. I heard enough." I began walking away.

"Please, it's top secret don't - "

"I'm not going to tell anyone... Don't worry." I cut him off as I walked away. The rest of the day I walked around Konoha trying to find Itachi. To talk to him. I knew that no matter what happened, tonight was going to be his last night here; the last night I'd see him. I waved off anyone who came to talk to me. At first I was telling them I didn't have time to talk, but now I was ignoring them all together. _Where is he, dammit!_

The sun was starting to reach the horizon line when I started jumping from the roofs. When I reached one of the higher buildings, I looked up at the Hokage faces. _These are not the Kage that I know... No Hokage would ever make him do this..._

I jumped down from the building and started to walk around again. I knew where he would be tonight. I had to find him before then, because by then I'll be out of time. Again I ran throughout the town, but this time when I looked at the memorial stone of shinobi who are KIA, I saw someone standing there. _Itachi. I found him._ Slowly, I walked up behind him. He cut me off before I could say anything, however.

"I know what I'm about to do is wrong, so please, don't remind me."

I put my hand on his shoulder and bit my lip nervously, "I wasn't going to say that..."

He turned to look at me, "Then why are you here?"

The words wouldn't form in my mouth for a minute. I just couldn't find the right ones. "I know tonight will be your last night here... I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

His eyes left mine and stared at the ground, "You shouldn't have..."

That struck me, hard. "But you're one of my best friends! Even more than that... I..." Was this it? Was I going to tell him now?

"You should not have come because it will only make it harder for us both when I have to leave." He spoke gently, yet seriously.

I squeezed his shoulder harder, "If I hadn't come, then I would have felt even worse when you left! I wouldn't have ever gotten the chance to tell you that I love you, baka!" I knew what I had said and I didn't care. Sure now it would hurt us both more for him to leave, but I would never be able to live with myself if I hadn't told him.

Itachi looked back at me, his eyes clouded with emotion. He was silent for a moment before finally speaking. "I have to go now."

Tears started forming in my eyes. He wasn't even going to acknowledge my feelings? "I-Itachi, but - "

But he was gone before I could finish leaving me standing there, crying softly as I made my way back home. I ran past my parents up to my room, locking the door. I didn't want to face anybody right now. Not mom, not dad, not Kenji, no one. I couldn't believe that I had told him that I actually loved him and then he left me like that... Either he didn't feel the same way or he did and I just made his life even more of a living hell. Both were horrible outcomes that I hated myself for and yet I wished that the former were true, just so that he didn't have to live knowing that he had to leave the one girl who ever really loved him... "Stupid." I said to myself repeatedly throughout the night.

At some point I suppose I cried myself to sleep, but my eyes flew open in the middle of the night. Something or someone had woken me up. I sat up and looked around my room warily. My parents knew that if they came into my room at night to make themselves known, so it wasn't them. "Who's there?" I asked and reached for the headboard where I had a kunai hidden. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I grabbed the kunai and threw it towards the shadows only to see the intruder dodge it easily.

"You are quite paranoid." Itachi stepped out of the shadows.

My eyes widened when I saw him, "Wh-What are you doing here?" I noticed some blood stains on his clothing and his eyes... His face... They were cold, much colder than I have ever seen them. Much different than the last time I saw him today. "What happened to Sasuke?" I knew he'd have killed everyone, but I couldn't see him killing Sasuke.

He only blinked at me, "He's fine... I only came to say a proper goodbye since I left you earlier." I walked closer to my bed, looking me in the eye the whole time, though I did not expect for him to lean down and kiss me once he got close enough. It didn't last long and when he pulled back not only was I surprised and very flustered, but I could see emotion in his eyes, not as much as earlier, but still. Itachi took my hand and continued staring me in the eye, "I thought about it after I left you and I love you, too, Ayumi."

My face was unchanging from the surprised look it had, but a few tears did falls out of my eyes when what he said connected in my brain. Then more tears and I put my other hand to my forehead. "This can't be happening."

Itachi kissed the top of my hand, mumbling, "I know... I'm sorry." He placed it back on the bed and turned to jump out of my window.

I panicked, I couldn't just let him go after hearing this. My hand shot out and grabbed the back of his shirt. "You can't leave... Not after telling me that..."

He turned around and faced me again. "If I say, ANBU will catch up with me and take me into custody. I'll be executed." His eyes filled with the same emotion from earlier. "I can't stay here, Ayumi."

The tears spilled over even more; I knew that he couldn't. Not without being murdered, and even if I did say that the elders made Itachi kill everyone, no one would believe me. An idea hit me then. I stared up at him with pleading eyes. "Let me come with you."

Itach's eyes widened in surprise. "No."

"Please!" I half-yelled. "You can't just leave me now and since you can't stay here, I can go with you. I don't mind."

He shook his head, "You'll be in constant danger and where I'm going... It's not safe for you."

"I'm not a weak little girl, Itachi. I'm an elite jonin and with you with me, I'll be perfectly fine."

"You'll miss your friends and family."

"You will too." I stared at him hard. "Sasuke and I are all that you have left, and you can't take him with you."

His eyes were sad as they looked at me. "I know Sasuke will be safe until I see him again, and I want you to be safe, too."

I shook my head, "How safe will I be when I'm depressed everyday? Who knows what I'll do, Itachi!" He stayed silent. "As long as I'm with you, I can be safe. What's the worst that we'll come across?"

Itachi's lips formed a hard line, "The Akatsuki. An organization of people more powerful than even me."

"Then we just won't go anywhere they are."

"I'm joining them..." He stated simply staring at me. "It's the only way I can keep an eye on Konoha."

I pulled him down towards me and looked him straight in the eye, "I can't lose you. Don't you understand that?"

"Yes, but you have to understand. This isn't something I can do with someone else."

"You know I won't get in the way!"

"I don't want you hurt."

I didn't know what would get him to believe that I'd be safer with him... What could I do? There was only one thing I could think of... It was that or risk him leaving, "If you don't take me with you, I'll kill myself!" I had perfected the art of lying long ago. Not even Itachi could tell if I was truly lying or not.

He stared hard at me, "You wouldn't."

"You wouldn't be here. How would you know? Maybe I will right after you leave out that window. You can't stop me if you aren't near me."

"You're being childish." He stood back up and I could only stare at him. "Begging like this, it's something only a child would do. Be the shinobi I know you are and deal with this."

I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hand and smacked it across his face, glaring at him. "You're the one who's childish. You come in here, tell me that you do in fact love me, you even kiss me, and then you say I can't go with you? It's like giving a fish to a cat and telling it that it can't eat it. If you didn't want me with you, why did you come here?"

Itachi was slightly touching his cheek and staring at me with surprise, "Who said I didn't want you with me?"

"That's what is sounds like you're saying!" I stared him in the eye.

"It's not that I don't want you with me, it's that I don't want you to get hurt with me." I was going to reply, but I was suddenly blacking out...

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the sun coming up over the horizon and tried getting up, but felt something jab into my stomach. "What the hell?" That's when I finally looked down to see that the ground was moving beneath me. I was being carried; immediately my shinobi reflexes came into play and I elbowed the person in the back of the head and kicked them...well...there... This person must have been a man since he fell forward when I kicked him there, letting me go. "Ok, just what is your problem? Why did you kidnap me on one of the worst nights of my whole li - WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU ITACHI?" It was, indeed, Itachi bent over on the ground glaring at me.

He spoke between gritted teeth, "I thought about it after I knocked you out... And...you would...be much safer...if you were...with me... When did you learn how to kick so hard, Ayumi?"

I came and knelt down beside him, "I am so sorry, Itachi! I thought you were some kidnapper who stole me at night! I'm sorry!"

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked up at me, smiling, "It's fine...only Sasuke may have to be responsible for the revival of the Uchihas now..."

I blushed slightly but giggled nonetheless. It was always refreshing when Itachi cracked a joke. "I suppose so."

He nodded and stood up. Itachi never was one to dwell on pain long. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and began walking. "It's time to get going."

"Ok." I held his hand most of the rest of the day.

Yup... That sucked ass... It was so much better in my head! Oh well...

Tell me how you all liked it ^_^


End file.
